whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetcupcakes12
Hello,my name is sweetcupcakes12! You can call me cupcakes! I was born on November 28 and I am a new user here! I love all of my friends and family and have a great day! Check out my bucket list! Click here! my friends! Feel free to add yourself! Corey (Ahem Food Queen) :) Swiftie My favorite Fandoms! R5 family (R5) Whovians (Doctor Who) Arianators (Ariana Grande) Lauratics (Laura Marano) Mixers (Little Mix) Friends/best friends FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you. BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?" FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you. BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..." FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall. BEST FRIENDS: Keep on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?" FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince. BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you. FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!" FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda. BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you. FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain. BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!" FRIENDS: Will help you move. BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies. FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail. BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!" FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink. BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food. FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa. BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS! FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail. BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you sayin "DAMN!" we messed up! RIENDS: Have never seen you cry. BEST FRIENDS: Wont tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when your not down anymore. FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number. BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial. FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back. BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue." FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you. BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story... FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you. FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door. BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME." FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone. BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell. FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college. (aka: drinking buddies) BEST FRIENDS: Are for life. FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough. BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "dude drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste! FRIENDS: Would read ignore this. BEST FRIENDS: Will repost this s**t! My faves! Color: Blue Band: I have so many,I can't choose! Movie: I still can't choose! Music Genre: Pop Show: OKAY,THAT'S IT,I'M OUT! XD Userboxes My birthday Cards (and other cards) Sweetcupcakes12' s gallery :D Relaxon.png Love heart uidaodjsdsew.gif Love-180a.jpg Heart.png Troianbellisario11.jpg Olaf-disney-frozen-35473506-500-500.jpg delete.JPG Tumblr mz6d8jOnJ91rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mz6cwsNTze1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mxs2zdHZSm1rr3l61o1 500.gif Food-as-art-desserts-10apr10-5.jpg 150px-13840973.png.jpg c0cf2dc8ee9b67e30de94309306b4f62.jpg DM2_FP_P1740R_v2.jpg tumblr_mrui7krK2S1srjeqxo1_500.gif Spring olaf.png tumblr_moiaydHOe41s6xbtpo1_400.gif 4f2.gif 36874186fba6d9b57c5b76a659bbc92b.jpg img-thing.jpeg 9f6aa13dabe1453c2fccba7a2de9c679.jpg funny-Doctor-Who-Lion-King.jpg Funny-D-doctor-who-for-whovians-32568446-500-281.jpg Funny-D-doctor-who-for-whovians-32568472-640-450.jpg Funny-D-doctor-who-for-whovians-32568493-497-401.png popupblocker.jpg Ariana Grande for Cosmopolitan February 2014-002.jpg Taylorswift.jpg Tumblr mzoq9fXtNT1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mzoozszx8v1rr3l61o1 500.gif funny-Yoda-old-Doctor-Who-meme.jpg 5u12c.jpg 20140109-120346.jpg tumblr_m451kqUq8P1rs17hoo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ycl8hlL71rr3l61o1_500.gif tumblr_m8mu15R9wS1rr3l61o1_500.gif mistletoe.gif 35478 580944015323208 193333336 n.jpg Taylor swift fearless ^.^.jpg funny-pictures-doctor-who-auto-466419_large.jpeg Perryyyyy.png Tumblr lek09qiJWX1qb84lwo1 r1 400.gif 2005_doctor_who_wallpaper_001.jpg Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:People Category:YOU Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Epic Category:Pictures Category:Radical Category:Peeps Category:Epical Category:EPICNESS Category:User Pages Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:So AWESOME Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Awesome Friends Category:Users! Category:Us Category:Sweetcupcakes12 Category:Userboxes Category:Pages Category:SO COOL! Category:Random! Category:You Category:Our People Category:Legit Category:Liz Category:Elizabeth Category:Radical! Category:Stuff Category:Registered Users Category:Friends Category:Friendiez! :3